


Just Forgot Something

by orphan_account



Series: One Day At The Office [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Desk Sex, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hiccup had gotten into the habit of staying late after work to spend some quality time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Forgot Something

It was becoming a bit of a habit. Maybe even a tradition. As soon as Astrid left and they found themselves alone in the office, Jack glided to Hiccup’s desk, his steps as graceful and seductive as he could make them, and leaned against the wooden surface with a smile on his lips. That smile, the one that sent blood rushing down and clouded his thinking. But not so much that he didn’t think to move the stapler away, this time. Jack’s smile widened.

"Hey there, handsome." Jack leaned over the desk he was half sitting on and grabbed Hiccup’s tie again. He fiddled with the small holes left in it from his little joke the day before. "Are you very busy right now?"

 Hiccup’s lips quirked up. He set his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on his cupped hands.

"Did you have something in mind?"

"I have many things in mind."

"Do any of them involve getting that mouth closer to mine?"

Jack grinned. He leaned closer. Hiccup snaked an arm around his waist and slid him closer over the desk surface. Some pens and papers fell to the ground, but he didn’t care. Still sitting on his chair, he drew Jack to him until he was sprawling across the desk and he kissed him hard. A hand found its way under the shirt Jack never bothered to tuck into his pants. Jack moaned against his lips. A pale hand tugged on the knot of his tie.

They panted when their lips parted for air. Jack started kissing his way down Hiccup jaw. He undid his tie and made quick work of the top buttons of the freckled man’s shirt. Hiccup’s hand worked its way back down from the skinny intern’s chest to his pants, where it tugged at the belt. Jack answered by sucking on his neck. Hiccup took that as a yes.

He undid the belt quickly enough, but he had to stop before going any farther when Jack pulled on his sweater vest insistently. He pulled the thing over his head and shoved it into a drawer. Jack grinned. His skilled fingers returned to their task of undoing all of his buttons. 

Hiccup arm returned to its place around Jack’s waist and he pulled him a little closer for easier access. His other hand slowly, almost teasingly, undid Jack’s pants. He nudged the other’s white hair with his nose until Jack looked up and Hiccup captured his lips again. His hand slid inside Jack’s pants to cup  the bulge in his blue boxers and massage it until it became even more prominent. The kiss swallowed Jack’s deep moan. The intern’s fingers stroked Hiccup’s now-exposed chest, stopping on his nipples to pinch and rub them.

Hiccup startled at the sound of the door’s opening. Astrid walked back in without really paying them any heed and Hiccup wondered if he could pull Jack off the desk and shove him underneath before she noticed them.

"Hey, sorry I just forgot my…coat." Nope. No time. She saw them.

"Oh, hey Astrid. This is, uh, not what it looks like." He wasn’t sure what he could possibly pretend that is was.

"Are you seriously doing that over the paperwork?" she yelled. "I have to touch those later!"


End file.
